kingdomrushtdfandomcom-20200223-history
Call Reinforcements
thumb|200px|In-game illustration. Call Reinforcements is the first of the major spells in Kingdom Rush, Kingdom Rush: Frontiers, Kingdom Rush: Origins, Kingdom Rush: Vengeance. When used, it spawns two soldiers that last for a certain period of time. Reinforcements act the same as troops summoned by any kind of Barracks, buying time by engaging non-flying enemies. It has a quick recharge rate of 10 seconds, so there is little sense keeping the spell charged: the more reinforcements on the battlefield, the more enemies are distracted. Reinforcements are useful as a replacement (albeit temporary) for Barracks, sealing choke points, or holding back enemies straying too close to the exit. With their ranged attack upgraded, they can take on small number of flying enemies somewhat effectively. In Kingdom Rush: Vengeance, this spell is renamed Call Demon Goonies, but remains largely the same in function and usage. Kingdom Rush Stats Initially, the spell summons two basic Farmers that last 20 seconds, but with upgrades they can become very powerful, able to kill weaker enemies. Their ranged attack, Throwing Spears, is very strong, able to take out hordes of annoying Gargoyles. Reinforcements are also affected by the Spiked Armor upgrade for the Barracks (soldiers return part of their damage taken in melee). Sprites are picked randomly from the pool of different three for each type available. Malik Hammerfury is the hero corresponding to the Reinforcements upgrade path. (Lifetime: 20 seconds, Recharge: 10 seconds) Related Upgrades Premium Content On the Flash version of Kingdom Rush, after purchasing the Premium Content, the amount of troopers one can deploy at once with the Reinforcement spell is increased from two to three. Additionally the player can select costumes for the reinforcements to wear. The sets include: * ''Star Wars'' themed pack: Chewbacca, Darth Vader, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Yoda. * ''Mortal Kombat'' themed pack: Goro, Liu Kang, Scorpion and Sub-Zero. * ''Street Fighter'' themed pack: Blanka, Ken, Guile and Ryu. Renforce_SW.png|Star Wars pack Renforce_MK.png|Mortal Kombat pack Renforce_SF.png|Street Fighter pack Quotes * Reinforce! * Freedom! * To battle! (Flash and Steam only) * Rawr! Kingdom Rush: Frontiers Stats Reinforcements have similar stats as in the original game, however wear different outfits and wield different weapons. Their ranged attack, Recurve Bow, is comparably weaker, yet faster than Throwing Spears, the ranged attack of Reinforcements in Kingdom Rush. (Lifetime: 20 seconds, Recharge: 10 seconds) Related Upgrades Quotes * Reinforce! * Freedom! * To battle! (Flash and Steam only) * Rawr! Kingdom Rush: Origins Stats Reinforcements have improved HP, armor and damage compared to those of the previous two games. They also gain their ranged attack, the Elven Stars, earlier, at tier 2 star upgrade on the Reinforcements upgrade tree. However, the ranged attack is weakened by a slower attack rate (1.6 seconds). Also, the recharge period of the spell is increased to 15 seconds instead of 10 seconds, until tier 4 upgrade, "Rapid Response", is reached. The healing when idle is always 15 HP per second; the tier upgrades do not change the HP/s recovered. (Lifetime: 20 seconds, Recharge: 15 seconds) Related Upgrades Related Achievements GREEN ARROW Defeat 500 enemies with reinforcements' projectiles. I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE Deploy 500 or more reinforcements into battle. Quotes * Swords ready! * Incoming! * Reinforce! Kingdom Rush: Vengeance Stats Reinforcements are called Demon Goonies. Their upgrade tree is notable for having two mutually-exclusive upgrades at level 3: the Demon Guards, which are tougher, and the Hellion Tridents, which have a ranged attack; each of these branches also has its own level 4 upgrade. The final upgrade in the tree is the same for both branches and does not increase reinforcements' stats; it instead gives a 30% chance for a powerful Pit Lord to be spawned alongside the two Demon Guards or Hellion Tridents when the spell is used. (Recharge: 14 seconds) Related Upgrades Related Achievements WE ARE LEGION! (30 gems) Spawn 1,500 Reinforcements Quotes Demon Goonies * You talkin' to me? * Not again! * I hate this job! Demon Guards * Let's crack some skulls! * Come here; I dare you! * Ready to serve! Hellion Tridents * Let's make some kabobs! * This might sting! * Any last words? Trivia * Moon Sentinels are the only non-hero troops to utilise animals in their attacks. * Moon Sentinels may be a reference to the Sentinel Army in Blizzard Entertainment's Warcraft franchise. Particularly the Huntress units from the Warcraft III real-time strategy game and it's expansion. * The Pit Lord is similar to the Demon used by Vez'nan before his fall in Kingdom Rush: Origins. Galleries farmers1.png|Farmers. conscripts1.png|Conscripts. warriors.png|Warriors Legionnaires1.png|Legionnaires. legionnaires.png|Legionnaires after Spear Throw upgrade. reinforcements2.png|Men-at-Arms reinforcements3.png|Champions reinforcements4.png|Sworn Blades StreetFighter1.gif|Street Fighter Costumes 1 StreetFighter2.gif|Street Fighter Costumes 2 Kro-renfrc1.jpg|Skilled Defenders Kro-renfrc3.jpg|Green Wardens Kro-renfrc4.jpg|Moon Sentinels Category:Kingdom Rush Category:Kingdom Rush: Frontiers Category:Kingdom Rush: Origins Category:Kingdom Rush: Vengeance Category:Spells Category:Units